


April Fools

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, April Fools' Day, Drama, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words, “will you marry me?” floated on the air breaking the comfortable silence that had ruled the flat for over an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> So my hubby took me out to lunch for my birthday today and this fic came to mind. 
> 
> Thanks to MapleleafCameo for looking this over for me!

Index fingers resting against his lips, Sherlock lay stretched out on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. Enjoying the breeze coming in from the windows John sat in his chair, checking for activity on his blog. 

The words, “will you marry me?” floated on the air breaking the comfortable silence that had ruled the flat for over an hour. 

Lifting his head, John stared at Sherlock’s empty chair a few moments before turning to look at the man himself. 

Brow furrowed, he asked, “What?” 

Moving his head just enough so he could look at John from the corner of his eye, Sherlock repeated his earlier question, each word slow and clear. “Will you marry me?”

“Why?” 

“I think we are the most important person in one another’s life. We get along very well, always have. Aren’t you supposed to marry the person you’re closest to?”

John thought and then started to laugh. “I didn’t realize you knew today was April Fool’s Day. I thought you were serious!”

Taking a breath and pasting a fake smile on his face, Sherlock said, “Glad you caught up.” 

Chuckling, John made his way upstairs, “Dinner in an hour!”

Sherlock wiped away the tear escaping the corner of his eye before it could fall on his cheek. “April Fools,” he whispered, curling tightly into a ball.


End file.
